Come back to me
by cutiexxpie
Summary: After Atem's spirit is set free and he misses his friends and they miss him to. So, he summon's them to the spirit world, but at what cost? And how will one friend react when she finds out? Rated T or M? Please help me choose.
1. Chapter 1

Come back to me

Chapter One: Tears, Confessions, and Ancient Holograms

On the way home Téa was able to keep it together, but once the plane landed she grabbed her bags as fast as she could and made a quick excuse about being tired before running off. When she made it home she fell to the ground in tears.

"It's not fair!" she sobbed aloud, "He wasn't supposed to leave. Not without me." She wrapped her arms around herself as she let out more sobs trying to convince herself it was all for the best, but it didn't work. In fact it only made her cry even more. Finally, she noticed the time, 11:00 PM.

"Oh my god, what time did I arrive home?" She thought back and remembered the clock in the airport saying it was 8:00 PM. She got up of the floor with tears still pooling in her eyes and slowly made her way upstairs. That night she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

In the spirit world Atem sat on his throne, deep in thought. All he could think about was Téa, and this scared him.

"Pharaoh," Atem looked up to see Seto and the rest of the high priests, "Sorry to disturb your thoughts, but I couldn't help but notice that you have been acting distant ever since you arrived. Please, if there is a problem, tell us, and we will do everything in our power to fix it."

"I appreciate your concern, but not even you can help me," with that Atem descended from the throne and walked to his royal chambers.

"Do you think he misses the outside world?" Shimon asked.

"Yes," Isis said, "I have watched our pharaoh in the world of the living and if I had to guess, he misses his friends there."

"This isn't good," Seto said, "Our pharaoh shouldn't be thinking about all his friends in the future, or present, or where ever they are, it'll get in the way of his responsibilities."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Malik asked.

"We're going to bring them here," Seto said with determination.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Seto, but we're not allowed to summon humans to the spirit world," Mana reminded him. She wasn't officially a high priest, but she did most of Mahad's old responsibilities.

"That is true," Seto said, "but if the pharaoh needs their help he can summon them here, and it turns out that the pharaoh needs to find a bride. And I think he'll need a little advice from his friends."

"The only problem is that we are not to start finding a bride for his majesty for another 3 months," Isis said.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Mana smiled, "It's not like he can die of loneliness." The other priests rolled their eyes and went on to doing their jobs.

* * *

Téa woke up with a sigh and looked at her alarm clock, 10:00 AM. She lifted the blanket off of herself and headed to the bathroom. She took a short shower and brushed her teeth and put on a cute, green and white sun dress. She went to the kitchen to make herself breakfast while she thought about her latest adventure with the gang. As the eggs cooked her eyes pooled with tears as she remembered Atem was gone forever. These were the moments she was glad her parents were in Europe on an archeological dig for new Cro-Magnon faciles. The fact that she was so torn over Atem leaving was scaring her. She always liked Atem, but she never thought that she would be crying over him. She needed to talk to someone, and she knew who it was.

"Thanks for meeting me here Yugi," Téa smiled faintly as she looked around the café they were in.

"Sure thing," Yugi said, "You said you had something you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about Atem," she looked down for a second, "I miss him so much!" she cried and let a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"Téa it's going to be okay," Yugi said reassuringly as he whiped a tear of her face, "I promise."

"Thanks Yugi, but I'm afraid I might be in love with him," she said.

"I know," he admitted.

"What?" Téa had stopped crying and now her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out I mean you're super easy to read," Yugi admitted.

"What about Atem? Did he know?" Téa was leaning forward on her seat.

"I don't know, but he usually thought about you when we shared a body," Yugi said, "You see, Téa, as much as I tried to keep it from him, he probably knew."

"When did you find out I liked him?" she asked nervously.

"After the date you two had, I kind of watched the entire thing, sorry about that, I couldn't resist," He blushed, "It's just, I kind of felt bad that Atem didn't have anyone to talk to, besides me, but you could've given him a hug, something he deserved. At least that's what I was aiming for."

"You did all that just for him?" Téa asked in disbelief.

"Well, not just for him. When I saw you that day you looked so lonely and sad, and that's when I realized maybe you two could use someone special in your lives. And that's the other half of the reason I set you guys up on a date," Yugi admitted. Téa said nothing and stared at Yugi for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, Téa stud up and gave Yugi a huge hug.

"Thank you, Yugi, you're a true friend," Téa said, "I just wish I had more time with him."

"Don't worry Téa everything's going to be alright," Yugi hugged her back. Truthfully he didn't know how to help Téa, but he was going to try everything he could to help.

* * *

Atem leaned on the balcony. He missed his friends especially Téa. She was the one person that made an effort to make him smile when Yugi couldn't. She was the most wonderful person he knew and now he could never see her again. He hit the balcony in anger, it wasn't fair. Just then his millennium necklace started to glow and a hologram was shot from the eye in front of the pharaoh. It showed Tea and Yugi sitting in a café talking.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Téa asked, her eyes showed signs that she had been crying.

"I don't know Téa, maybe one day we can join him in the spirit world," Yugi said.

"I don't think I can wait that long," Téa looked down.

"Don't say that Téa you're frightening me," Yugi said, "I promise I'll help you through this, and Joey and Tristan are always there for you, too."

"Thanks Yugi," Téa smiled. And the image disappeared.

"Téa, Yugi!" The king of Egypt dropped to his knees, "Come back."

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction. Hope ou like it. If you didn't notice I don't know the name's of the pharaoh's royal court if you could tell me that would be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: enlightened intervention

Téa walked to Yugi's house with a blank expression on her face. I t has been a month since the pharaoh's departure. And now a days she rarely smiled or frowned just kept the same blank expression. She didn't even give those inspirational speeches anymore. This worried the boys to no end. Ever since Yugi told Joey and Tristan about the conversation he had with Téa they kept so close to her that she was never alone during the day, and at nights Mia and Serenity took over. Unfortunately they couldn't come over every day or else their parents would start asking questions, and on those days they worked extra hard to keep her occupied. Today was different, though, the gang had invited her to Yugi's place to have a sort of "intervention" about her recent activity, but they would have to be very cautious, one wrong word and she'd burst into tears and storm out. Téa opened the door to the game shop.

"Hello, Téa," Mr. Moto smiled, "All the other kids are upstairs."

"Thanks Grandpa Moto," she said, but didn't smile. She made her way to the top half of the game shop which doubled as a house.

"Hey, hon." Mai winked, carrying snacks to the living room, "We still on for tonight?"

Téa nodded, "Sure." They walked into the living room together and Téa was welcomed with warm smiles and happy hellos.

"Hi," she responded. She sat on the couch beside Joey and Mia sat on his other side. Joey put his arm around the two girls as he leaned back. Téa raised an eyebrow at Mia who just shrugged and leaned on Joey's shoulder, but Téa seemed a bit more timid and sat up straight.

"C'mon, Téa, take a load off," Joey smiled; Téa took a deep breath to calm herself, _this is silly,_ she told herself and leaned back on the couch. Then, the door opened and standing on the threshold was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Hey, Kaiba," Yugi smiled. The others also greeted him, but not as enthusiastically. Téa was the only one who didn't know Kaiba was going to come.

"Hello," he said, ever since the whole fiasco in Egypt he was a lot less grumpy and loved to help his friends, "Can I please speak with Téa?" Everyone looked at Téa.

"Yeah, sure," she said, _what would he want with me?_ She thought and followed him to the hallway. Once they were out Seto leaned on the wall looking down.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Téa asked.

"It's more of a question," Seto clarified, Téa tilted her head to the side, "Would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?"

* * *

Atem stared at the ceiling in his bed. What the millennium puzzle did almost a month ago still amazed him, but he didn't tell anyone, because he didn't want his priests to know he loved a girl in the world of the living. He sighed and got out of bed, _it was going to be a long day_ he thought. When he first arrived to the spirit world he was told, since he never did it the world of the living, he was going to have to choose a bride, this angered him. Even in death he couldn't escape his responsibilities. He got dressed and walked to the throne room. When he arrived he saw that his royal court seemed to be arguing about something.

"What are you all talking about?" He asked as he sat on his throne.

"Pharaoh, we were just thinking that maybe we can summon the eligible princesses now instead of in two months," Seto said. The reason being the pharaoh seemed more distant and lonely than ever.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, most of the princesses are all on the outskirts of Egypt and it will take awhile for them to come." Isis reasoned. The pharaoh sighed every molecule was screaming at him to say no and refuse to marry, but he knew it would stir up some questions. _If only Téa were here,_ he thought. Suddenly the millennium puzzle started to glow and a holographic image shot out, just like before, but this time it showed Kaiba and Téa.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight," Kaiba asked. Téa looked taken aback, but Atem noticed that she didn't show signs of smiling or frowning.

"I can't, sorry Kaiba," Téa said.

"Why? It's not like you have a boyfriend," Kaiba said. The odd thing was he didn't seem to care that Téa had just rejected him. Téa's eyes began to water and she dropped to the ground in silent sobs. Kaiba sat on the ground next to her.

"You have to let him go Téa. He can't come back," he said, "I don't want to hurt you, but you have to listen to reason. He's moved on know his spirit is finally at rest. I'm sorry Téa, I really am."

"I just don't know what to do," Téa said, "He left so quick I wasn't prepared." She hugged him while she cried some more. Kaiba looked down at the sobbing girl clinging to his waist. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her as the others came. Then, the image disappeared.

"Téa," Atem muttered. He knew he couldn't help her and it was tarring him apart.

"Hey! That's that girl I saw by the Nile!" Mana exclaimed, "But who's that other guy? He looks like Seto."

"That's because he is Seto," Atem said, "And the girl's name is Téa."

"So those are your friends?" Shimon asked.

"Yes, but there's also Yugi, Joey and Tristan and I think Mai and Serenity are with them, too," Atem said.

"So, that's a modern day version of me?" Seto asked.

"It would appear to be so," Atem answered, "I also have a modern day duple ganger, his name is Yugi"

"The short one with wide eyes who had your tri colored hair," Mana said. The pharaoh nodded.

"My king there is a way to bring them here without killing them," Isis said.

"And what is that, Isis?" The pharaoh asked.

"You may summon them to the spirit world only if you need their help. This includes advice on which bride to choose," she smiled. The pharaoh caught on instantly.

"Shimon, summon the princesses to my palace so I can choose my bride," he said.

"Yes, your majesty," Shimon smirked.

"Isis, you and I are going to summon my friends," He said with a smile, unable to hide his excitement any longer. _Just hold on Téa,_ he thought,_ we'll be together again, I promise._

* * *

Seto awkwardly held Téa as she sobbed into his chest. _She doesn't deserve this,_ he thought; _she never gives up on anyone! She didn't even give up on me; she kept telling me being a good person and to let my friends help me. She always told me that I'm not alone, and now I have to return the favor, we all do._

"Téa," Tristan said, "We're gonna' help you through this." The rest of the gang joined them in the hall.

"We all are," Seto said. Joey noticed Seto was uncomfortable with Téa clinging on to him, so, he offered to take Téa and Seto eagerly accepted. Joey stroked Téa's head trying to stop her crying.

"Téa, you got to let us help you through it," Yugi said.

"We can help you get over him," Mia said.

"Yeah us girls got to stick together," Serenity added.

"But I don't want to get over him!" Téa screamed. She broke free of Joey's hold and tried to run down the stairs, but instead of going down the stairs she disappeared in a blinding light.

"We'll that was quick," A bodiless voice chuckled. The gang looked up; they would recognize that voice anywhere. They all ran in after Téa with wide smiles on their faces.

* * *

The pharaoh watched as one by one each of his friends appeared through the portal.

"What happened?" Téa got up slowly and looked up to see, "Atem!" She launched herself at her best friend.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Reunited

"Nice to see you too, Téa," Atem Laughed, and Téa blushed. The others were also glad to see Atem, but they let the two have that moment. After a minute or two someone cleared their throat, Joey, and Téa and Atem broke their contact, both blushing. The rest of the gang gave Atem hugs and slaps on the back except for Kaiba who said a simple, but happy hello.

"Téa did I hear you call him "Atem"?" Mia asked.

"When we went to Egypt we found out his name was Atem," Yugi said.

"Well that's no fun," she pouted, "I can't find I cute nickname for him."

"How about pharaoh," Seto, Atem's high priest said, "Because that's what you are intended to call the king of Egypt. And you must be Seto Kaiba," he said to Kaiba, "Pleased to miss you my name is also Seto and I intend to keep it."

"Whoa, this guy is as grumpy as the real Kaiba," Joey muttered.

"I don't care," Kaiba shrugged, "I would like to be called "Kaiba" anyway, Seto is a week name."

"It's like clash of the over sized egos in here," Joey muttered again.

"If Joey is done cracking lame jokes I would like to know where the kitchen is," Tristan said licking his lips.

"That goes for me two, except for the thing about lam jokes don't think I didn't see you laughing," Joey said.

"Was I laughing? Well, it must have been from embarrassment, because you're jokes are lame!"

"My jokes are lame?! You should here yours! More people would laugh at "Why'd the chicken cross the street?" than one of your jokes."

"Take that back, Joey!"

"Make me," Joey smirked. Tristan Tackled Joey to the ground and Joey punched him in the gut.

"So I guess nothing's changed?" Atem smiled.

"Define "nothing"," Yugi said. They watched as Mia and Serenity tried to pull Joey and Tristan away from each other as Téa laughed in the background. _So all she really needed was to see the pharaoh_, Yugi thought. Atem smiled at the scene before it was hard to believe that Téa had been crying a few minutes ago. _Maybe the Millennium puzzle is playing tricks on me, _he thought, _After all, it was made of evil souls. _Atem just dismissed the thought from his mind the important thing was that she was happy and that the gang was finally reunited.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing," Yugi said quickly. Atem narrowed his eyes at Yugi he knew there was something he wasn't telling him and Atem was afraid that it had something to do with Téa.

"Come, I'll show you all around the palace," Atem said after Seto and Kaiba had finally torn Tristan and Joey away from each other, "Let's start with the kitchen." Tristan and Joey let out cries of joy as they walked down the hall.

"So, Téa, you seem a lot happier," Mia smirked. Téa blushed.

"Stop teasing Téa," Serenity defended her friend, " I bet if Joey went on to the spirit world and he could never come back you would've acted the same way!"

"I suppose I would," Mia said.

"Thanks, Serenity," Téa smiled.

"And here's the kitchen," Atem announced. Joey and Tristan ran in so fast it whipped Atem's cape over his head.

"Let's fix this before Joey and Tristan are punished for some sort of crime against the all mighty pharaoh," Téa giggled as she untangled the cape and smoothed it down his back.

"Thank you Téa," Atem smiled with a hint of blush appearing in his tanned cheeks, "So tell me, how you have been? I know it's only been a month but it feels…"

"Longer?"

"Yeah,"

"I've missed you, Atem," she admitted.

"Me too," he said. Their moment was cut short by the cook yelling at Joey and Tristan to leave.

"In all my years I have never seen anyone who eats as much as you two!" the cook screamed.

"I apologize for my friends," the pharaoh said. The chef gave him an angry nod then double backed when he saw it was the Pharaoh. He dropped to the floor bowing to him over and over.

"I am so sorry, my king I did not know I was in the presence of such an important group," the cook continued to bow.

"I accepted your apology; you may rise," Atem said.

"You two," the cook pointed a knife at Joey and Tristan, "are both welcome in my kitchen at any time."

Joey and Tristan smiled at each other in satisfaction. It pays to know the pharaoh.

The group fallowed the pharaoh as he pointed out other areas of the palace.

"And this is the throne room," Atem announced. The gang immediately scattered to different parts of the room marveling at all the gold pictures.

"It's so pretty," Serenity called from one part of the room.

"Impressive," Kaiba admitted.

"I died and went to heaven," Joey said, "Literally."

"I'm glad you guys like it," the pharaoh smiled, "Now, I'll show you all to your rooms."

"Hold it," Mia commanded, "This is a big room, and do you know what we do in big rooms?"

"Please don't tell me…" Tristan whined.

"Not a…" Joey started.

"Sleepover parties," Mia announced, enthusiastically. Téa, Yugi and Serenity had no problem with it, and Kaiba didn't care, but Tristan and Joey were freaking out.

"Please, Atem don't make us do this!" the two begged.

"Sorry you two majority rules," Atem smiled.

"There must be some rules or something," they tried desperately.

"My palace my rules," he stated simply.

"No!" they cried, but everyone rolled their eyes.

"Shimon," the pharaoh summoned the little man who resembled Solomon Moto, Yugi's grampa, "Prepare the throne room for a sleepover."

"Sleepover, I'm not familiar with the term," Shimon said confused.

"Just set some beds in a circular formation on the floor," Atem said.

"Would you like one separate mattress for everyone or are you planning on…"

"Oh, no," Atem said, embarrassed, "one mattress each would be fine. Thank you."

"And one more thing, if our guests would like to put on some more appropriate sleepwear Mana can show you to your rooms. All of which completed with the most elegant clothes and jewelry," Shimon sent for Mana to show them to their rooms while he made arrangements with the slaves to set up the throne room for a sleepover.

"Hey," Mana waved as she ran up to the group of teens, "do you guys remember me? Oh, hello, I believe we haven't met, but I can tell you're from the world of the living by your clothing, I'm Mana." She held out her hand to Kaiba who shook it briefly.

"Seto Kaiba," Kaiba introduced himself.

"So, you must be a modern version of our Seto I hope you aren't as grumpy as he is," Mana said, "Everyone fallow me!" The gang allowed Mana including the pharaoh, who was going to get changed in his room.

"Okay this is the pharaoh's room, boys in the rooms on the left; girls take your picks of the right. Mai and Serenity took the two rooms furthest of the pharaoh's forcing Téa to take the one right beside him. Téa shrugged it off; the girls would stop at nothing to set the two up, and walked into her room. She froze as she saw the room; it had beautiful designs painted in red, gold and crème. She slowly walked around the room taking in the fragrance and feeling the soft blanket on the bed. She opened her closet and shrieked in joy; she could here Serenity and Mia scream as well. In her closet was the most colorful assortment of dresses and nightgowns. She took a few that looked the best and laid them on the bed wondering which one to wear.

"I like the blue one," a voice said from behind her. She turned to see the pharaoh in a skirt, only a skirt.

"Okay," she said in a little voice, his chest was muscular and tan which made her want him even more, "I'll try it on." Téa took the dress and changed into it behind a dark blue folding screen. Before showing the pharaoh she looked at herself to make sure she looked okay. When she saw the gown draped on her body her breath caught in her throat. The baby blue gown was strapless and had a gold trim, it was cut on each side halfway up her thighs and it made her look divine.

"May I see?" Atem asked politely. Téa timidly walked out to the middle of the room and did a little twirl. The pharaoh smiled, "You're beautiful." Téa's cheeks went bright red as they walked out of the room together. They met up with Serenity and Mai in the hall, Mia was wearing a very short lavender V-neck gown, but Serenity was a bit more modest and wore a white floor length halter dress with a golden waist band. The boys seemed to be having problems. They started with Yugi's room; Atem looked inside to make sure he was decent before signaling to the girls that Yugi was decent. He was staring at the closet, confused.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Are you sure this room was meant for a boy?" Yugi asked, "Because there's all these… oh" Yugi saw that Atem was wearing a skirt.

"So, you'll be five more minutes?" Atem clarified. Yugi nodded. Joey and Tristan both threw huge hissy fits over wearing skirts until the girls talked them into it. Kaiba, on the other hand, was a bit more creative.

"I just took one of my daytime outfits and took all the fancy stuff off," he shrugged.

"Great, now off to the throne room!" Mia said, "I got a few games in store.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Truth or Dare

The gang walked into the throne room together and they all were impressed on how well the servants prepared it for their sleepover. The walls and throne area looked the same, but in the center of the room were eight mattresses in a circular formation, each a different color. There were four oval mattresses and four rectangle ones all placed in a pattern, rectangle, oval, oval, rectangle, oval, rectangle, rectangle, oval.

"Atem, how'd they know what we'd be warring?" Joey asked. Each bed had a different color blanket. Mia had persuaded him to wear lavender to go with her gown, so, there were two purple beds beside one another. And Tristan had "accidentally" picked a white skirt, to go with Serenity, and Kaiba had a white outfit as well, so there were three white beds. Téa and Atem had also subconsciously matched, and there were two baby blue mattresses beside each other. And Yugi had picked a beige skirt, there for the last mattress was beige. So the pattern was, Mai, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Kaiba, Téa, Atem and Yugi.

"One of the members of my court has the ability to see into the past and future with her millennium necklace. She must of foresaw what you were going to wear and told the servants to decorate accordingly.

"People who go out of their way to make you match, I could get used to this place," Mia smiled, "Now everyone sit on your assigned mattress and don't fall asleep, because we're going to play… truth or dare!" The girls rolled their eyes and the boys groaned except for Atem, who looked around confused.

"What type of game is that?" he asked

"Only the worst game to ever be invented!" Joey cried.

"It's either that or seven minutes in heaven," Mia looked a Joey.

"No!" Tristan shouted.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Atem asked, "You guys have already spent a few hours up here what's the problem with that?"

"What Mia means by "seven minutes in heaven" is that one boy an one girl go into a closet for seven minutes and do anything they want, anything," Téa repeated the word with a certain look in her eye that told Atem what "anything" meant.

"Oh, and truth or dare?" he asked.

"one person chooses a person and asked "truth or dare?" if the person chooses truth then the first person may ask whatever question they want and that person needs to answer truthfully, but if they choose dare the first person gets to dare them to do anything," Mia explained.

"Yeah, but girls usually play it to know who has a crush on who," Kaiba added.

"So do guys," Téa countered, "don't think I never caught you four playing it when we were youger." She pointed at Tristan, Yugi, Joey and Atem.

"Hey, I didn't do anything, but I do remember the guys acting like complete idiots one night. Well, more idiotic than usual. They were lighting fireworks in the middle of the night, beating each other up for laughing when someone said which girl they like and they also called you and hung up a bunch of times," Atem said.

"That's how I figured it out. One of you guys forgot to hang up when you called me for the seventh time and I overheard some things I really didn't want to know," Téa shuddered.

"She's bluffing," joey said.

"Yeah, we never played a girly game like that!" Tristan defended. Yugi didn't bother trying to defend himself; it was pretty hopeless now that the pharaoh had told everyone.

"Then how do I know this," whispered something in Joey's ear. Everyone could see his eyes go wider with every word Téa said.

"Um," Joey looked embarrassed, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I don't think anyone wants to know," Téa said.

"Good, since the boys are so familiar with it we'll play truth or dare," Mia said.

"I'm going to sit this one out," Kaiba said. Mia glared at him.

"Fine, she said you can help us decide if the dare or question is fair," she said.

"Can I start?" Tristan asked timidly, everyone nodded, "Serenity, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Do you want to go out on a date tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Hold it!" Joey screamed, "Kaiba, that can't be allowed. It's a-a personal question!"

"I thought the whole point of the game was to ask personal questions," Kaiba said.

"Well, in that case, sure! I'll go out with you Tristan," Serenity smiled. Tristan punched the air in victory with a huge grin on his face, and Joey's jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

"Will he be okay?" Serenity asked.

"He's probably just so happy he's speechless," Tristan said. Hearing this Joey awoke from his state of shock and grabbed Tristan around the neck. Kaiba rolled his eyes and tore Joey off of Tristan, It was knid if like his job to do so.

"Um," Serenity looked a little scared of what her brother just did, "Yugi, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Yugi said.

"Tomorrow walk around town with your normal clothes," she said.

"Sure," Yugi agreed, "You just want to see their reaction, don't you."

"It would be so cool!" her eyes lit up in excitement. Serenity loved to observe how people reacted to the smallest imperfection.

"Okay my turn," Yugi looked at each of his friends, "Téa, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Téa trusted Yugi to not make her do anything inappropriate.

"I dare you to sit on the throne with Atem all day tomorrow," Yugi said. Everyone looked at Yugi surprised; the old Yugi would never dare someone to do something like that.

"Fine," Téa's eyes narrowed. Now Téa had all the attention, the old Téa would never agree to something like that.

"I'm not sure I can allow that dare," Kaiba said, "Atem?"

"I don't mind, but Téa might get into some serious trouble," they all looked at Téa, "Your call."

"I'll do it," she said confidently, "I'm friends with the pharaoh how much trouble could I get into?" She winked at Atem.

"Wow, Téa, you aren't as timid as I thought," Mia said.

"I know, Mia, truth or dare?" she raised one eyebrow with a smug smile.

"Dare," Mia said, because she was afraid of the truth question.

"Okay, Kiss Joey," Téa smiled. The room froze; no one moved a muscle waiting for what Mia would do. She pretended to shove Téa, but she actually gave her a grateful smile before she leaned into Joey. He sat there in shock as Mia's lips touched his, but then he realized what was happening and deepened the kiss. Everyone let out woops and whistled, including Kaiba.

"Atem," Mia said, unable to hide the smile on her face.

"Dare," Atem said. This seemed to be the answer Mia wanted to hear.

"Kiss Téa," she said plain and simple. Atem looked at Téa asking her with his eyes. She nodded kindly. He sat on the mattress beside her, put on hand on her cheek and closed the space between them. When their lips touched they felt like they were the only ones in the room. His longed traced his lips and she let him in. Their tongs explored each other for a bit, but sadly it had to end eventually, no matter how long they didn't want it to. They broke apart and the group let out more whoops and whistles, but they barely heard any of it, they were lost in each other's eyes.

"Okay, Atem choose someone," Yugi said.

"Um," Atem looked at his friends, "Tristan, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tristan said.

"Doesn't anyone choose truth?" Kaiba asked.

"Truth isn't as fun, hon." Mia said.

"Tristan I dare you to only eat three meals tomorrow," Atem smiled.

"No way, I refuse to do the dare," Tristan said.

"Tristan you have to it's the rules," Kaiba said, a little annoyed, "And he's also the king of Egypt I don't think you would be allowed to refuse him even if we weren't playing this game." Tristan went into a huge hissy fit, and everyone laughed.

"Hey, I got a good truth question for you," Téa said.

"Let's hear it," Kaiba said.

"When you asked me out did you mean it?" she asked. Everyone stopped laughing and Tristan was serious again.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Love or Friendship?

"What," Téa looked around confused. All of her friends were looking down in shame, but the pharaoh was as confused as she was.

"Téa," Joey finally said, "don't be mad."

"Yeah the last thing we want is for you to be upset with us," Serenity added.

"Why would I be mad you haven't told me anything," she smiled at them sweetly, this broke all their hearts.

"Your friends asked me to ask you out because they needed a way to break the ice," Kaiba explained. Téa cocked her head, confused.

"We didn't like the way you were acting so we had planned to confront you about it," Mia said. Téa nodded understandingly.

"We're sorry," Yugi said.

"Why are you guys sorry? You guys obviously did it 'cause you cared about me, and that's what true friends do," Téa beamed at her friends, "And I hate to be a downer, but I want to go to sleep."

"I'm tired to," Yugi agreed. The rest of the group agreed except for Mia, who wanted to keep playing truth or dare.

"C'mon you guys," she whined, "it's just starting to get interesting." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"We can always finish in the morning," Kaiba pointed out.

"Yeah, but what I have planned for Téa and Atem needs to be done now, "Mia said.

"Okay, I'm definitely going to bed now," Téa decided.

"Same here," Atem said, a little afraid of what Mia had planned. They both lay on their separate beds and covered themselves with the baby blur blankets. Actually they were more like sheets than blankets do to the perfect temperature in the spirit world.

"Another night then," Mia said as she mimicked their actions. The rest group also prepared themselves for sleep.

"Téa," Atem said.

"Yes?" she rolled to her side, so their faces were inches apart.

"I'm glad you're here," he took her hand in his.

"Me, too," she said, and instantly fell asleep. Atem smiled at her, she looked so peaceful. He closed his eyes and also let his subconscious take over.

* * *

Kaiba sat up; the sun was shining straight into the throne room, making everything shine. He loked at each of his friends sleeping, when he noticed Téa's mattress was empty.

"Oh my god," he looked to see Mia, who must've just woken up, staring at the pharaoh's bed. He followed her vision to see Téa and Atem cuddling each other.

"Oh my god," he repeated. Mia was trying to get Joey up so he could see, but, so far, it seemed useless. Serenity stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Um," she looked at Téa and Atem, "should we wake them?" she asked Kaiba. He shook his head. Mia gave up on trying to gently awake Joey and slapped the back of his head.

"What did I ever do to you?" Joey asked annoyed, the three shushed him, "What?" He looked over to Atem's bed and his jaw dropped, again. Tristan and Yugi opened their eyes slowly.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Tristan asked, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Yugi just stared at the two wishing he could wake them up without Mia getting angry. Then he saw his chance; Tristan and Joey had started fighting over something pointless and no one was paying attention to Téa and Atem. He crawled over to the pair and gave Atem a sharp poke on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Atem complained, he looked up at Yugi, "What was that for?"

"Look beside you," Yugi said. Atem looked at him confused, but did as Yugi said.

"What the-" Atem cried, "How'd she get there?"

"I don't know, I thought you knew," Yugi said.

"No! We never did anything!"Atem defended, Téa groaned and woke up. She looked around and saw she was sleeping with Atem.

"Okay," Téa smiled, "What did Mia do?"

"I didn't do anything, honey," Mia said.

"Well then, how did I end up in Atem's bed?" Téa asked. They all looked at Atem.

"Hey I fell asleep almost at the same time as Téa," he raised his hands defensively.

"And I never sleep walk," Téa said.

"Right…" Tristan winked.

"You guys are so annoying," Téa crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm going to go get dressed." She got up and walked to her room with her dress flowing elegantly behind her. Atem couldn't help but stare at her.

"As much as I love this dress, I'm going to get changed to," Mia said, which awoke Atem from his trance.

"Yeah me, too," Joey said. Everyone got up and walked to their rooms. Atem sped up so h could catch up with Téa.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"About this morning did you…?"

"I really don't know the last thing I remember is holding your hand and then I was asleep."

"Same here," Atem didn't understand what happened, if Téa didn't do it in her sleep and the gang didn't do it as a joke and he sure as hell didn't do it, how did Téa end up in his bed? It didn't add up. The gang split into their separate rooms.

* * *

Téa was the last one out. She had taken a long time to choose her outfit, but it was worth it. She was wearing a pink, strapless, bubble dress that reached halfway down her thigh. She looked at her friends. Mia was wearing a white, draped, dress with purple straps that went down to her knees. Serenity was wearing a white floor length dress draped with thin, orange fabric. Kaiba was wearing a plane white toga with a black sash. Joey was also wearing white with light blue vertical stripes. Tristan wore black with a white stripe running down the middle. Yugi was in his normal clothes due to Serenity's dare. The pharaoh had his usual clothes on. Yugi walked up to Téa.

"Remember, you gotta' sit on the throne with Atem," he reminded her. Téa nodded, a little nervous.

"Don't worry," Atem smiled, "I'll be right beside you." Téa gave him a little smile, but she was still nervous. The gang walked to the throne room, all in their own little conversations. When they got there the beds had been taken away and there was a long table full of food. The chef that had shooed Tristan and Joey was standing beside it.

"A buffet for our guests," he smiled.

"Yeah," Tristan and Joey shouted in triumph, "free food!" They stampeded through the room, filling their arms with as much food as possible. When Yugi tried to get some food Tristan almost bit his hand off. It was like a massacre of innocent food.

"Are you two dweebs done, or are you going to try to eat three times your body weight of food?" Kaiba crossed his arms; he never really warmed up to them very well.

"I suddenly just lost my appetite," Téa said as she watched Tristan eat a piece of cake in one bite.

"I can't believe I kissed him," Mia said disgusted as Joey stuffed as much food as he could in his mouth.

"So we're skipping breakfast," Yugi inferred.

"Yup," Serenity said.

"I guess I'll sit up there now," Téa said. She climbed up the golden staircase and sat on the throne beside the pharaoh's, it obviously was for the queen.

"How do you like it?" Atem asked as he sat on his throne.

"It's really comfy," she said.

"It needs to be when you listen to boring announcements all day," he winked and Téa giggled.

"Miss, what are you doing on that throne it is reserved for only for the queen," Shimon said as he walked into the room.

"But there is no queen," Serenity pointed out.

"Not yet, but the pharaoh has sent for all the princesses to come to the place so he can choose a queen," Shimon replied. Joey and Tristan had stopped eating and they all looked at Téa.

"You're getting married?" she asked wide eyed and on the verge of tears. Atem nodded, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Excuse me," she ran off the throne in tears. Mia gave Atem a dirty look before chasing after her.

"Téa, wait!" he called after them, but she pretended to not hear him.

"It's no use," Joey said, "she's not coming back." _Because you broke her heart,_ he added, in his head.

"What do we do know?" Serenity asked.

"Let's just let Mia handle it for now," Joey answered, "She knows what she's doing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: I'm not talking to you

Téa fell onto her bed in tears and Mai stroked her back.

"Why does he make it so hard for me?" Téa sobbed, "Does he enjoy hurting me?" Mai continued to stroke Téa's back; the truth was she didn't know what to say, "I shouldn't love him. After all he doesn't love me."

"Now stop right there, Téa," Mai said, "The pharaoh loves you, I know it." Téa looked at her with her red, puffy eyes.

"How would you know?" she asked sadly.

"I just know," Mai said thoughtfully, "the way he looks at you, how he treats you, the list goes on, but the main thing is, he loves you."

"Well then, why is he getting married?" Téa started crying harder than ever.

"I don't know," Mai hugged her, "I don't know." She held Téa for a few more minutes.

"I think I'm going to rest for awhile," Téa said, she had stopped crying, but everything about her screamed sorrow.

"Okay, would you like me to tell you when lunch is ready?" Mai asked.

"No, can you just send it to my room? I don't feel like eating with-," Téa couldn't finish her sentence before fresh tears started to run down her cheeks. Mai nodded and hugged Téa then left the room. Téa got up and went to her closet. She didn't want to wear the gown Atem had chosen for her, so, she chose a deep blue, floor length, turtle neck dress with butterfly sleeves. She climbed into bed and just lay there. She thought about when the pharaoh left. When she found out she was devastated, she wanted more time with him. She wasn't ready to say goodbye, but she stayed strong. She didn't want Atem to have the burden of her sorrow on his shoulders, but when she saw him walk through that portal to the spirit world she wanted to run in there with him, or lead him back to the world of the living. He had taught her how to be brave, to believe in herself and to never give up no matter how bad the situation was. More tears streaked down the sides of her face and pooled beside her ears. _I want to go home,_ she thought,_ I just want to forget about this whole thing. I want to forget about Atem and get married and raise a family._ She closed her eyes and pictures of Atem and another woman poisoned her dreams.

* * *

Atem sat in the throne room pretending to listen to plans for the wedding, but he was actually thinking about Téa. He felt horrible for what he did just to see his friends he had forgotten about how Téa would feel when she found out. The problem was it was the only way to see his friends, because in the spirit world everything was perfect. He wished he could do something to help, but Mai had told him she wanted to be alone. Atem knew what she meant was she just didn't want to see him; he didn't blame her, though, if she was getting married he wouldn't want to see her, either.

"Pharaoh," Shimon said, annoyed. He had said his name for the fifth time in a row now.

"Hmm," Atem looked up.

"The ladies are going to all arrive tomorrow. Would you like to have a welcoming party?" Shimon asked.

"Oh, yes give them a party," Atem got off his throne and stomped out of the room. He couldn't care less if the princesses had a proper greeting; he just wanted to make sure Téa was alright. He quickly walked through the long corridors, swiftly nodding at the guards and servants that passed. When he arrived at Téa's room he took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain that separated the room from the hallway.

"I'm sorry, pharaoh, but lady Mai has informed me to keep this room off limits to you specifically," The guard that was standing outside of Téa's room said.

"Please, I need to speak with Téa" Atem pleaded.

"You will have to ask lady Mai for permission to enter lady Téa's room," the guard said. The pharaoh silently cursed and ran back down the hall. He checked every room with no sign of Mai. When he reached the garden he saw Serenity and Yugi laughing with each other.

"Have either of you seen Mai?" he asked, running up to them.

"She left with Joey to have lunch in the village about five minutes ago," Serenity said.

"Why do you need to see her," Yugi asked, Atem and Mai barely ever made direct contact.

"She's declared Téa's room off limits to me," Atem explained. Yugi and Serenity looked away, they both were a little mad at him for agreeing to get married.

"Sorry, Atem, but we can't help you there," Yugi said. Atem nodded and ran back through the corridor hopping to see Mai, but he only found Tristan, who looked like he was looking for someone, too.

"Have you seen Mai?" Atem asked.

"She left with Joey. Have you seen Serenity?" Tristan asked.

"She's in the garden with Yugi," Atem answered. They continued with their previous path. Tristan was muttering something about Serenity hanging out with Yugi more than himself. Atem ran through the throne room, surprising some servants. Shimon tried to call after him, but he ignored him. Atem ran towards the village and looked up towards Téa's balcony. He stopped in his tracks; he turned around and sprinted back through the palace.

"Your highness, we have served lunch," a servant informed him, "You will be eating in the courtyard with lady Serenity, sir Yugi, sir Kaiba and sir Tristan.

"What about Téa, Mai and Joey," he asked.

"Sir Joseph and lady Mai have are eating in the village and lady Téa has asked us to bring her meals to her room," the servant replied. Atem nodded. He decided to eat with his friends, that way he could better prepare to confront Téa. At lunch they joked around, but half of Atem's attention was always thinking of what he was going to say to Téa. When he finished eating he excused himself and left for his room. On his rampage to find Mai he had forgotten that Téa's room was right beside his therefore their balconies were right beside each other. Atem went to his balcony and climbed on to the edge. With one easy step he was standing on Téa's balcony. He jumped off the edge and pulled back the curtains, revealing Téa all alone in her room.

"Téa" he sighed. She jumped and looked at Atem.

"How did you get in here? I asked Mai not to let you in," she looked around for any secret passage ways.

"We're right beside each other, our balconies are basically touching,"Atem walked closer to her and she backed away.

"Get out," Téa said.

"Not until you tell me what's going on" Atem crossed his arms, but Téa gave no reply, "If this is about me getting married. It was the only way to-,"

"Get out," Téa said, her patience was almost out.

"No, you have to hear me out," Atem said.

"Get out now!" Téa yelled. Atem looked at her with pain in his eyes and jumped back onto his own balcony. He went into his room and let a few tears escape his eyes, but he whipped them away. _I have to stay strong,_ he thought, _for Téa._

_-------------_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai and Joey had come back to complete silence haunting the whole place. Tristan and Serenity had left for their date and Yugi was leaning about the millennium items with Isis. After talking with both Atem and Téa separately they understood the situation between them and they ate diner alone. That night everyone slept in their own room.

_Téa and Atem are messed up, _Tristan thought, _they just need to talk about it and everything will be resolved_.

* * *

_I wish I knew what Téa was going through; then I could help her_, Mai thought.

* * *

_She doesn't deserve this_, Serenity thought, _she has such a good heart._

* * *

_I wish I could help, I understand them best and I could help a lot,_ Yugi thought.

* * *

_Why does these things always happen to Téa_, Joey thought, _she didn't do anything to deserve it_.

* * *

_Why did I decide to get married?_ Atem asked himself, _I could've always found another way to see my friends I'm so stupid! I could've waited a few more months when we listen to the issues the villagers have and I could've summoned them to help me with that. _

* * *

_Why do I still love him? _Téa asked herself. Suddenly, she heard a knock. She turned to see Kaiba.

"Hi, come in," she said. Kaiba entered the room, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was checking up on you, I haven't seen you all day," he said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Am I stupid to love the pharaoh?"

"No you're not. Never doubt yourself, you got to believe that everything will be okay. And if it isn't your friends are always there for you, including me." Téa smiled at him. She knew he was quoting her friendship speeches and that made her happy.

"Goodnight, Kaiba," she said.

"Goodnight, anytime," he walked out of the room with a hidden smile.

**A/N: I changed the way I spelt Mai's name just case you were wondering**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: No one left, but you

The gang had decided to make Téa and Atem eat with them, even if it meant dragging them out of their rooms. Atem went without a fight and Téa went, too, but she was a bit grumpier about it. They all sat down in the garden and waited for the servants to bring the food. Téa made sure she sat the farthest from Atem. When the food came Joey and Tristan grabbed as much as they could and dumped it onto their plates before everyone else took a healthy proportion of food.

"Why do they always eat like that?" Kaiba asked.

"I wish I knew," Yugi said.

"You think that's a lot, Joey almost cleaned out the entire restaurant, because the entrée was so good," Mai said. Everyone looked at Joey who shrugged and kept eating. Téa and Atem silently ate their meals pretending to be interested in the subject.

"You know what, I've been thinking," Joey said.

"Maybe you should try doing that more often," Kaiba said.

"Okay, you," Joey pointed to Kaiba," shut up. Anyway, Atem you're technically dead, right?" Atem nodded, "Then, why are you getting marri-,"

"Joey!" Yugi yelled. Joey looked at him who pointed to Téa. Now all eyes were on her.

"Excuse me," she said in a small voice and hurried off. Everyone now looked at Joey.

"I'll go get her," he got up and ran after Téa. He had finally caught up with her in her room. _Wow that girl can run_, he thought. Téa looked up at Joey with teary eyes.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Joey put his arm around her shoulders. And she leaned on him, sobbing.

"Can we go home?" she asked, between sobs.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Joey explained, "We were brought here to help Atem choose a bride, and we can only go when our mission is complete."

"Who told you all this?" Téa asked.

"That old guy who looks like Yugi's grandpa," Joey said.

"Isn't his name Shimon, or something?" Téa said.

"Yup," Joey nodded. Téa looked up at him and her eyes began to pool with tears.

"Do we have to choose for him?" Téa sobbed, "I don't think I can do it." Joey stroked her head.

"Don't get all torn about it," he said, "I'll choose for you." She smiled, but tears still flowed down her cheeks.

"Thanks, Joey," Téa said.

"Forget about it," Joey said in his usual New Yorker accent. _You don't how much I want to,_ Téa thought.

* * *

Atem sat on his throne watching the servants prepare the room for the welcoming party. He didn't know why women agreed to be judged by a man who they never met, but he shouldn't be the one criticizing. After all, he had agreed to it just to see his friends, but it only got the girl he loved angry with him. He rubbed his temples, _why is she so confusing?_ He asked himself. When she first arrived they were almost inseparable, but after she found out about him getting married, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Atem," Serenity called, "Some of us going for a walk around the garden. Would you like to come?"

"Is Téa going to be there?" he asked.

"Tristan is asking her now," she replied. Atem thought about for a second.

"Okay," he said, and jumped off his throne and followed Serenity. They met up with Yugi, Kaiba, Tristan, Joey and.

"Téa," Atem breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at him when she heard her name, and quickly looked away. They all walked and joked together in the garden. Some of them even got into a water fight. Atem tried many times to talk to Téa, but she ignored him. Suddenly, Isis popped out of nowhere.

"Lady Téa," she said, "I need to speak with you, privately." Téa followed the holder of the millennium necklace the room that she was teleported to when she arrived in the spirit world.

"So," Téa started.

"It's about your parents," Isis explained.

"What's wrong, did they come home and find that I was missing," Téa sugjested.

"No, they can't go home," Isis said, and Téa cocked her head, "Lady Téa please know that you have my deepest sympathies. When your parents were digging for bones, the ground beneath them crumbled and closed in. There were no survivors." Téa's eyes began to water.

* * *

In the garden they heard a scream.

"Téa," Atem exclaimed and everyone ran back into the palace. They found her on the floor with Isis holding her hand. Atem fell to his knees beside Téa and hugged her. Her eyes were blurred with tears, she didn't know who was hugging her, but she hugged them back.

"What happened?" Yugi asked Isis.

"Her parents died," Isis stood up, Atem was basically hogging the sobbing girl.

"Why's she getting punished?" Kaiba asked, "She never did anything to deserve this!"

"Do not question the gods; everything they do is for a reason," Isis said.

"So the gods are trying to make Téa kill herself?!" Tristan yelled.

"Please, stay calm, I cannot see what the gods have planned, but this all turns for the best," Isis said calmly, "but for the present, I think we can leave, lady Téa's in good hands." The rest of them nodded and followed her out of the room.

"I can't do this I have to go home," Téa sobbed into Atem's chest.

"Téa it's okay. I'm here," Atem kissed her hair. And that's when it hit him; he wanted to be with Téa forever, not some random princess. He wanted to marry her, and only her. _I must speak with Shimon later,_ he thought. He rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep in his arms. _All of this crying must be really taking its toll on her,_ thought Atem. He picked her up and carried her to her room. When he placed her in her bed he was about to turn away when she grabbed his hand, he looked at her in shock then he lay down beside her. He watched her sleep before he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

Shimon rushed into Téa's room, not expecting the pharaoh to be there. So naturally his breath caught in his throat as he saw the two lying in the bed together.

"Pharaoh," he said angrily. Atem slowly got up and shushed Shimon.

"Don't wake her," he said.

"Fine, but the first princess has arrived," Shimon whispered. Atem frowned all he wanted to do is go back to sleep and forget about the whole marriage thing.

"Shimon, can't I marry Téa?" Atem asked.

"No, unless you can prove lady Téa worthy," Shimon said, Atem looked down, "I'm sorry, Pharaoh, I would also like someone as kind hearted as lady Téa as our queen, but you know that when you're king "worthy" means rich. Plus, she has a family in the world of the living."

"Not anymore, her parents died," Atem said.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that, but right now you must meet this princess," Shimon said a little impatiently. Atem looked at Téa, he didn't want to leave her, "You're highness at least introduce yourself and then you can come back to lady Téa." Atem got out of bed and followed Shimon out of the room giving Téa one last look. Shimon led Atem to the throne room. Atem sat on his throne, anxious to see Téa again.

"Bring her in," he said. The doors open and a woman with long auburn hair and brown eyes walked in. She was wearing a brown dress with a thin,red cloak that scooped low on her shoulders. The girl bowed on one knee.

"You may rise," Atem said. The woman looked up at the pharaoh seductively. Atem cringed, _why do they do that?_ He thought.

"My name is Carmen and I come from lower Italy," the girl named Carmen introduced herself.

"Hello, Carmen, I am king Atem, I assume you were told that on your way here?" Atem asked, and Carmen nodded, "Someone will show you to your room, since you're the first one here you get to pick first. Carmen nodded and let a servant lead her to her room. As she left she winked at Atem as if they had their own little secret.

"She looks nice enough," Shimon said.

"Maybe to you, but if you pay close attention you would see that she isn't that "good"" Atem leapt off his throne and went back to Téa's room. He pushed away the curtains to see Téa struggling to tie her sash behind her back. Atem chuckled and tied it for her.

"Hello," Atem said with a smile.

"Hi," Téa said, "You left." She accused playfully.

"Yeah I had something to take care of," Atem said.

"Explain."

"It's about-,"

"The wedding,"

"Yeah, the first princess arrived today," Atem realized Téa showed no sign of tears, "So, I guess you're over it?"

"Yeah, Joey helped me realize that you only agreed to get married to see us," Téa said.

"I'm going to get changed," Atem said, "this outfit is uncomfortable." He went to the balcony and stepped onto his own. Atem had a feeling they would be using that passage a lot. In his room he took of his shirt and chucked it off to the side.

"That's more like it," Atem turned around; Carmen was standing by his bed, "Now take off your bottoms."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Happy Endings?

"Get out, Carmen," Atem growled.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Carmen traced Atem's muscular chest, but Atem grabbed her wrist tightly and forced her hand back to her side.

"Carmen, go now," Atem ordered; Carmen just giggled.

"So, you want to play rough?"

"No, I don't want to "play" at all."

"Just relax, Atem, all this pressure is getting to you head," she started to rub his shoulders, and again Atem removed her hands, "Why can't you have some fun once in awhile?" she pouted.

"I do have fun, but not with you," Atem said.

"With that brunette girl? Please, I met her, she's so shy. I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't even had her first kiss yet," Carmen sneered.

"Don't talk about Téa that way!" Atem snarled, "She's twice the person you ever will be." Normally, you would never insult visiting royalty like that but, she had just insulted the only person he would do anything for. Carmen pretended to listen as she backed Atem onto his balcony. Atem's body hit the side of the balcony, and Carmen had pressed her body against his; he was trapped.

"Now Atem," Carmen muttered, her mouth was inches away from him, "show me what type of man you really are." Just then Atem heard a gasp; he looked to see Téa staring at them in shock.

"Téa, no, it's not what it looks like," Atem tried to explain.

"Is this how you're going to treat me? I don't deserve this, Atem. I didn't travel from the world of the living just to have you use me. In fact I didn't even travel all this way for you. I came to choose a princess for you to wed, and since you love that one so much, I choose her." The sky rumbled, but no one seemed to notice. Téa shook her head and ran off in tears. Atem pushed Carmen away and ran out of his room hoping to catch her, but she wasn't in the corridor or her room. Then, Atem heard sobs coming from Mai's room. He ran over to see Joey leaning on the side of the wall watching Téa cry into Mai's lap.

"There you are," Joey said, his face was serious, "When I saw Téa run in I knew you'd be close behind."

"Has she told you two-," Atem started.

"Everything," Joey finished his sentence, "So, she caught you with another girl, and you didn't have a shirt on? And would it kill you to put one before you run into Mai's room?" Atem shook his head, Joey and Mai weren't even officially dating and Joey was already acting like they had been together for months. Mai looked up at Atem and motioned with her head for him to come over. Atem took a deep breath, he was the best at duel monsters, but when it came to talking about his feelings, he wasn't too sharp.

"Téa," he kneeled beside her, "look at me." He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"No, I don't want to talk to you," Téa sobbed.

"But I want to talk to you," Atem said, "Just, please, don't run off."

"It's, just, I don't know what else to do," Téa didn't meet his gaze; she didn't like the fact that Atem wanted to talk. It made her feel like he wanted to do it when she was crying so that he wouldn't make her cry later.

"Téa just listen," Atem pleaded, "Carmen snuck into my room." Téa looked up at him; this made him more confident, "she caught me in the middle of changing and tried to seduce me." Téa had stopped crying and she looked a little angry.

"And you couldn't figure out that you have hundreds of guards waiting on you twenty four, seven?!" Téa stood at her full height, Atem did, too, but he was still an inch too short.

"I was kind of shocked that this random girl was in my room," Atem countered.

"Yeah, and meanwhile I was in my room thinking about my dead parents," Tea glared.

"You don't think I was trying to get back to you as soon as possible? I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there!" Atem exclaimed.

"Well, how am I supposed to know that? Half the time I have to guess what you're feeling. And don't get me started on when you shared a body with Yugi," As a matter of fact, he didn't. He pulled Téa to his bare chest and kissed her passionately. At first Téa tried to push him away to show that she didn't need him, but she couldn't resist him. She allowed him to enter her mouth. This was nothing like their kiss the other night, it was more urgent. To both of their regret they had to break away for air.

"Let's go for diner" Atem said breathlessly. Téa nodded and the four of them went to the courtyard. Atem held Téa's hand for the walk there. When a servant told them Carmen was going to eat with them, he squeezed her hand even harder, and Joey and Mai exchanged nervous glances.

"It's okay," Téa whispered, "We can just sit the farthest away from her." Atem nodded, but he still didn't appreciate her coming. After a bit Yugi, Tristan, Kaiba and Serenity joined them.

"Hey, Kaiba, I haven't seen you around lately," Joey pointed out.

"That's because I've been having interesting conversations with my other self," Kaiba said.

"Interesting alright," Serenity giggled, "I overheard them talking about this girl, Kisara."

"That's because the Blue Eyes White dragon was living in her soul," Kaiba argued.

"Yeah," Serenity said, "I heard the other Seto say she was killed saving him and now she's a part of him." Everyone gave Kaiba coy smirks and raised their eyebrows.

"Who knew the day that our little Kaiba would fall in love," Téa smiled.

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken, I see you and the pharaoh seem to be pretty love struck yourselves," Kaiba countered and everyone laughed. Téa and Atem blushed. And after a few attacks on Tristan and Serenity and Joey and Mai and a few jokes about Yugi being the only one without a girlfriend the food was served. And yet again Tristan and Joey jumped on it causing the servants to run away quickly. Then, Carmen walked in and the atmosphere change from light to heavy. The gang had made sure the only empty seat was almost at the very end of the table by putting their stuff on the seats beside them. Carmen seemed to notice this and pouted as she sat on the nearest empty seat. This put Atem at ease and for the rest of the meal he talked with Téa and his friends. When diner was over Carmen emediatly got up and left for her chambers, at least that's what she said. So, Atem sent a guard to search his room; the guard reported there was no sign of Carmen.

"Well, that's a relief," Atem smiled and the only ones who knew what he was talking about were Téa, Joey and Mai. The rest looked confused, "Oh yeah, you weren't there. You know that girl who ate with us?" They nodded, "She's a princess of southern Italy. When she was supposed to be getting sorted out in her own room she snuck into mine." The four people who didn't know the story looked at him in disbelief, "She tried to get me to sleep with her and it was really sad, actually. She was trying to be sexy, but I just found her revolting." The others didn't look surprised. They kind of pictured something like that happening to Atem, after all, he was the pharaoh.

"Well, I'm tired," Joey broke the silence. The others agreed with him and they went to their rooms, but they were kind of worried about Téa, because they all knew she would have to leave soon to sort out the funeral. Atem caught up with Téa in the hall.

"Meet me in my room," he whispered. She looked at him confused as he ran ahead with a smirk. _He can be such a little boy at times_, she thought, but she did as he asked and went to his room after changing into her sleeping gown. Tonight she felt a bit more confident to she wore a pink spaghetti strap v-neck dress that went longer than her own legs, so, it elegantly flowed behind her.

"Hi," she said as she entered the room.

"Hey," Atem wrapped his arms around her a gently pulled her to him. He had changed into his plane bottoms and his chest was bare yet again. He kissed her softly and she leaned into him. Quickly, their kiss turned more deep and passionate. They broke apart, but their mouths were still inches apart, "You ready?" Atem asked.

** please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Leaving you

Téa woke up with a smile on her face as she looked to her left and saw Atem sleeping peacefully. The night before was exactly what she expected her first time to be like. It was fun and scary, but it was exactly who she wanted. Atem slowly groaned to life himself and looked at Téa with a smile. He sat up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning," she smiled back. They looked at each other for a second then, they started laughing. They didn't quite know why, but this whole thing was so funny.

"We should get dressed and join our friends for breakfast," Atem said and Téa nodded. She left for her own room and picked out a white tube dress that went to the floor and cut up the middle, right up to her mid-thigh. She didn't realise that whenever she walked her legs would totally exposed, but by the time she did realise it she was already walking down the hall.

"Oh, well, this is embarrassing," she said as she looked at her exposed legs.

"I like it," Atem smirked, and Téa gave him a sarcastic look. When they arrived in the garden everyone was eating. They went to their seats, pretending that it was just a coincidence that they woke up at the same time, but Mai wasn't fooled.

"So, how was your seep," she asked the two.

"Wonderful," Téa beamed.

"The best," Atem smiled. Mai smirked, _I bet it was_, she thought. The gang continued eating in silence until Yugi looked at Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba, have you found out anything interesting about that Kisara girl?" Yugi asked.

"Well, if you must know, I think I've found her. She lives in domino city and is studying for her first year of college," Kaiba answered, unable to hide the joy in his voice.

"Umm… Where's the princess we met last night?" Tristan asked.

"She probably asked to eat somewhere else, because of the way we treated her last night," Atem shrugged. Usually, they would feel bad for shunning a person like what they did last night, but when it was a person like Carmen they felt really good. So, upon hearing this, the gang smiled and muttered jokes to the people beside them.

"I hate to, what do you kids say, "rain on your parade," but the other princesses while be arriving after lunch," Shimon walked into the courtyard, "And Isis would like to see you, lady Téa, and by the look on her face I would bring some of your friends." Téa nodded. It was unanimous, though, everyone was going to come wit her. When they got to Isis' room she wasn't surprised to see the entire gang instead of just Téa.

"Thank you for coming, lady Téa" she gave her a respectful little nod, "Please, sit." She gestured toward some soft cushions in the corner. They sat on them, except for Kaiba, who preferred to stand, "So, I have asked you here to explain when you're to go home and why. Lady Téa you must leave today, but the rest of you can stay until your deed is done." The gang exchanged shocked glances, "The reason is that last night, before diner, lady Téa had chosen Ms. Carmen to wed the pharaoh."

"But that was an angry impulse," Téa argued, "I was mad at Atem, I never wanted to see him again."

"I understand," Isis said, sadly, "but I'm afraid the gods do not. You se back when they ruled the earth everyone only said what they meant, and there never was teenage girls saying things to the ones they love that they couldn't take back. So, when the gods heard our decision they didn't take into account that you were mad at him, or that times had changed."

"Well, the gods can go, mf," Isis had run over to Joey just in time before he insulted the gods.

"You must never insult the gods," she removed her hand from his mouth, "It's the largest sign of disrespect."

"I show nobody disrespect," Joey protested.

"Yeah, so, when you told me I was a snobby rich kid, you were complimenting me," Kaiba said with his arms crossed, looking like his normal Kaiba self.

"Yeah, yeah, so the rich kid has something over me tell me something I don't know," Joey said, "I think the person we should really be focussing on is Téa."

"Glad you finally noticed," Mai said as she hugged Téa, who was crying.

"Oh Téa I'm really sorry," Joey ran over to her, but he couldn't touch her because Atem and Mai pretty much had that department covered. _Wow, she sure is crying a lot these days_, Joey thought to himself. Joey found one area on her head that wasn't being hugged by either Atem or Mai, and he gave her a little tap on the head.

"Téa, we'll find a way to get you to stay," Serenity said, also patting her head awkwardly.

"Yeah, we've been through worse things before," Tristan added.

"And always made it through," Yugi finished. Téa looked up and Atem and Mai parted from her, but still stood close.

"Thanks you guys, but how are we going to get me to stay?" Téa asked.

"Well, why don't you marry the pharaoh?" Joey suggested, "I choose Téa!"

"Yeah, I choose Téa," Tristan agreed.

"I choose Téa, too," Mai said.

"I choose Téa," Yugi smiled.

"Me, too," Serenity said.

"I choose Téa," Kaiba said. The sky suddenly darkened and six lightning bolts were shot in a row, followed by angry thunder.

"Hey, isn't it supposed to be lightning thunder, lightning, and thunder? Not lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning," gasp, "lightning, and then thunder."

"No! You should not have done that!" Isis exclaimed.

"What's wrong Isis?" Atem asked.

"I'm afraid this has not helped anyone. Now, you must all leave by midnight," Isis explained.

"Then why couldn't you warn us before we started saying that?" Joey asked a little annoyed.

"I was having a vision, I couldn't see, nor hear you," Isis said.

"That's just great," Tristan said sarcastically, "We finally get to see Atem and Joey ruins it with his stupid ideas!"

"Hey! Come over here and say that to my face," Joey countered.

"Stop!" Téa cried, "Don't fight you guys, we just need to have hope. It's like what Joey said the day Atem left, "You're not going anywhere because our friendship will always keep us together," he was right, our friendship has survived every obstacle it meets! And this is no different. " The others nodded and were all happy to hear Téa's friendship speeches again, even Kaiba, though, he'll never admit it, "So, let's go confront the gods!"

"Wait, how do we do that?" Tristan asked.

"We're in heaven, aren't we? The gods should be around here somewhere," Téa said.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that," Atem explained, "The only time you see the gods is when you first arrive in the spirit world."

"Well, why didn't we seem them?" Tristan asked.

"That's because you didn't die," Atem answered.

"That means were going to have to kill someone. I vote Kaiba," Joey raised his hand in the air excitedly.

"Joey, we all know you hate Kaiba, just relax. I know two people who have died recently," Téa said.

"Your parents," Isis finished for her and she nodded, "Téa, I wish I could say that would work, but I doubt your parents believe in the Egyptian gods, am I correct?" Téa nodded again, this time, sadly, "It truly is a great idea, but your parents will only b resented to the gods they believe in." The gang sat in silence; they were going to miss Atem and most of them were afraid of what Téa will do when they do home. Odds were her depression would get worse.

"Hey, we shouldn't all sit around here and mope all day," Yugi stood up, "Let's make the most of it." The gang smiled at the shorter tri coloured duellist and they ran into the garden for more laughing and water fights.

* * *

Carmen watched in envy as the pharaoh and his so called "friends" threw water at each other. _Why can't he love me instead of that goody two shoes_, she thought, _I can be just as sweet and I'm sure as hell prettier than her_. Carmen glared at Téa as she jumped on Atem's back and they ran around the garden laughing. _I can be cute, too_, she whined in her head. She sneered at Téa and Atem lightly kissed each other behind a bush where their friends couldn't see. _I didn't go through all this trouble just to be up stood by a goody two shoes_, Carmen ground her teeth together, _luckily she's leaving and then it'll be easy to beat out those other princesses. Atem, ready or not, here I come_.

**Please Review (It makes me feel like my story is actually interesting to you guys)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: They're Finally Happy

Téa squeezed Atem's hand in silent comfort. They were on their way to the throne room to meet the princesses and explain that he was no longer looking for a bride.

"Everything will be fine," she smiled.

"I wish," Atem sighed, "these princesses have been pampered for their whole existence. Let's just hope that none of them react like Carmen."

"Yeah, the last thing you need is more love struck girls hiding in your room," Téa agreed. Atem smiled, he was impressed on how Téa was handling the whole situation. Téa caught him looking at her, "What?"

"I love you," Atem kissed her.

"I love you, too," she kissed him back. They laughed as they kissed each other back and forth, "we might get in trouble," Téa laughed.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Atem leaned in to kiss her again, but at the last moment she ducked away and pulled him into the throne room. The princesses, who were lined up in front of the throne, turned to look at the laughing couple. When she saw this Téa cleared her throat and let go of Atem's hand. Atem walked onto his throne, he looked a little embarrassed, too, and Shimon came to his side.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Positive," Atem nodded, "Thank you all for coming," he greeted the princesses, "but I'm afraid that I have wasted your time." The princesses whispered among themselves, "I have already found the woman I love and I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I welcome you all to stay for the party tonight." The idea of a party seemed to lift all of their spirits, "and I am informed that all the most eligible nobles and princes will be attending." The princesses gossiped and celebrated in little groups. Téa walked up to Atem.

"Well, they seem satisfied," she smiled.

"They're like school girls when it comes to men," Atem winked.

* * *

"This is a great party," Téa said, but her eyes clearly showed that she was sad, because it was eleven forty five which meant that she would have to leave soon.

"Yeah, it's great," Atem said, matching her solemn tone, "Let's make the most of it." He grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance flour. They swayed on the dance floor until the other guests caught on and joined them there. After awhile Isis walked in and Atem saw her and nodded; he stopped dancing and led her towards Isis' study. The rest of the gang was already there and they did not look happy.

"Is it time?" she asked with tears pooling in her eyes, and everyone nodded sadly. And Isis conjured a portal

"You have little time left," Isis said, "You must go through the portal."

"I'll go first," Kaiba stood and stared at Atem, "Nice to see you again."

"I hope you find Kisara soon," Atem smiled; Kaiba flashed a thumbs up and walked through the portal. The others followed with heartfelt goodbyes; they even had to forcefully remove Yugi from Atem.

"Téa you must leave now," Isis said. Téa started to take a step, but something held her back. She tried to take another step, but she couldn't bear the thought of leaving Atem again. She turned and flung herself into his arms.

"I don't want to go!" she cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You have to," he said as he held back his own tears, but she just shook her head.

"I can't leave, Atem," Téa looked at him, "I won't be able to live with myself with the thought of us being so close to being together."

"Lady Téa you have five seconds," Isis warned.

"I don't care," she said Téa turned to Atem, "I love you." Atem smiled at her.

"Know!" Isis bellowed.

"I love you, too, Téa" Atem said and two tears rolled down his cheeks. He hugged her tighter as a blinding light exploded in the room.

* * *

Atem opened his eyes slowly; he recognised a hallway he had walked through hundreds of times before to get to school. He heard the moans of his friends, who were also waking up, but he heared one sound in particular that made his heart skip in joy.

"Téa!" he exclaimed in delight and she opened her eyes wide when she heard his voice.

"Atem!" she cried and hugged him around the waist.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" Joey asked, scratching his head.

"We have given him another chance to live his own life," the serene voice of a goddess rang through the room, "Use it wisely."

"Well, you heard her," Tristan said, "Let's go to the arcade!" Everyone got up with smile, except for Kaiba, who was pulled to his feet. They ran down the stairs and was greeted by a smiling Mr. Moto.

"Am I seeing double, or is that the famous pharaoh?" Grandpa asked.

"It's him, alright," Yugi beamed, "And he's staying this time."

"Hi, I'm Atem," he held out his hand.

"No need to be so formal, deer boy," Mr. Moto waved away his hand, "You lived inside my grandson's body for Christ's sake!" The gang chuckled, then they heard the little bell ding, signalling there was a customer. They looked over at a girl with pale skin, long, light, blue hair, and piercing blues eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kisara," she smiled, "Can you help me start a deck? I'm new at duel monsters." Grandpa Moto was about to respond, but Yugi said something first.

"Maybe Seto can help you," Yugi offered, "He's one of the best duellers around." Yugi winked at Kaiba who nervously approached Kisara.

"Are you Seto Kaiba?" she asked, "I've always admired your blue eyes white dragons."

"Thanks," he said, and he started explaining what different cards did and the ones every good dueller needs.

Although they could not see, Atem and Téa's parents smiled down at them.

"They finally got their happy ending," Téa's mom smiled.

"This was always meant to happen," Atem's mother agreed.

"Our children will be happy," Téa's dad said.

"As long as they have each other," Atem's dad finished.

The End


End file.
